


Beach one shot

by Hollow_Void



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is so soft, M/M, One Shot, Pure, beach, i love shorter keith, keith's dad is mentioned, lance is a little homesick, short keith, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: a little one shot with soft Keith and LanceThe team land on a planet searching for a crystal, it just so happens this planet has a beach.





	Beach one shot

They were on a mission, retrieve some type of crystal for the castle and come back. The planet was beautiful, there was a forest filled with emerald trees and vibrant plants. it was uninhabited except for seemingly harmless wildlife that faintly resembled animals back on earth. But the thing that caught the blue paladin’s eyes was the beautiful beaches that lined the coast of the island they were walking on. It reminded Lance of the beaches back in Cuba, there were stretches of light pink sand that seemed to glow slightly when the mint green waves met the shore. The sky was lilac as the sun began to set, making the beach they were walking on seem like a painting. The team had landed their islands on one of the beaches so they didn’t disrupt any of the trees or animals. They got out of their lions and immediately took off their helmets, being met with salty fresh air and the sweet smell of the flowers. 

It wasn’t long before Hunk and Pidge were looking at the edge of the forest and examining different petals and leaves, while collecting samples to analyse back in the lab on the ship. Coran and Allura were talking with Shiro about the probability of finding the crystal in a nearby cave and how easy it would be to retrieve. Lance was on the beach, enjoying the sun and the feeling of the winds dancing around him. he would do anything to take his armour off and swim in the beautiful mint waves. opening his eyes after spinning around on the sand he noticed Keith standing with his arms crossed away from everyone else.

The red paladin seemed in awe at the scene in front of him, though his stance suggested otherwise. he was tense and on edge, seemingly waiting for something to go wrong. It hurt Lance to see his friend like this and decided to see if he could turn the mullet’s frown upside down.

“Keith!”

Keith didn’t have enough time to brace himself before Lance was on him. Literally, on his back pointing out to the sea. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to shake the boy off of him so he just secured the lanky legs on his waist with his arms and readjusted Lance’s arms. the Cuban boy smiled, glad when he felt the tension melt from Keith. He rested his head on the boy’s shoulder and turned to whisper into Keith’s ear.

“I’m taller than you now.”

“You are taller than me standing up. If that is all you are on my back for then...” Keith started to loosen his grip on Lance’s legs.

“No, no, no! wait I’m sorry. I just wanted a hug.” It was true, he missed being hugged all the time and Hunk has been really busy doing amazing technological inventions with Pidge. He felt Keith tighten his grip once more and sighed happily, laying his chin back on the red paladin’s shoulder.

“You know, I’ve never seen the ocean before. Not in real life anyway.” Keith’s voice broke the silence, stunning Lance slightly at the fact that Keith voluntarily opened up about his personal life. He tightened his arms around Keith’s neck as an invitation to carry on. “My dad had an old book that had illustrations of fictional beaches but it’s nothing compared to the real thing. We lived in the desert, neither of us knew what a beach really looked like. When he died it was one of the few items I would take with me to all the different group homes.”

Lance was speechless, he didn’t really know the red paladin’s background but with the small snip its he got during mind melds it wasn’t that hard to guess. the wind picked up slightly, making Keith’s hair tickle the side of his face. 

“Well, at least you got to see it for him.” He heard Keith sniff a bit, like he was holding back tears before a small smile formed on his face.

“Keith, Lance! Retrieving the crystals will be n easy job so Coran Allura and I will gather them while you two and Pidge and Hunk stay back and bond.” Shiro’s voice echoed across the beach and Keith turned quickly to see Shiro smirking at him. Lance’s grip had tightened again because of how quick Keith turned. Pidge and Hunk were also looking in their direction, smiling gleefully at the pair standing on the sand.

“No problem Shiro we will keep the lions safe and bond like no one’s business!” Lance mock saluted with one hand before waving at the retreating trio that disappeared into the cave.

Keith and Lance were left on the beach alone when Pidge shouted something about them and Hunk going to observe some fox like creature they saw running in the direction of the lions. Once they disappeared, the beach suddenly became that much more private. the waves seemed to calm slightly and the sky darkened and mixed in with shades of yellow and orange. It was beautiful.

“Take your armour off.” Lance was shocked at Keith’s request but complied, sliding off his back to remove the thick white pieces of his armour. The red paladin was doing the same, leaving them in their black under-suits. Keith really did look small without it, he was definitely shorter than Lance and he couldn’t help but find it adorable.

He couldn’t really process the last thought before he was bulled onto Keith’s back again like a rucksack. Suddenly they were running.

“Keith whoa!” He was laughing hard as the sea became closer, the wind in his hair and Keith’s laugh was intoxicating. 

“You said you missed the ocean. So let’s enjoy it!” Keith exclaimed between giggles. Then they were there, knee high waves lapping at their legs. Keith let go of Lance and just stood. Eyes closed and arms out, enjoying the water and sky in harmony. He then turned to Lance, smile wide and happy.

Lance then had an armful of mullet. His arms were wrapped around the Cuban’s neck and face buried in his chest. He mumbled something and Lance asked him to repeat it.

“You missed hugs right? And the beach? I was able to convince Coran to find a planet that supplied the crystals and a beach so you could see the waves again. I couldn’t get you garlic knots but I asked Hunk to make us the space version for dinner. Is there anything else I can give you so I can see you smile. I hate to see you so sad and withdrawn.”

Keith’s voice was laced with genuine emotions and his grip tightened as if he was trying to chase away Lance’s homesick feelings. And how he did it was laced with such affection. He had heard Lance talk about Earth and his likes and didn’t forget them. There was so much love in what he did. Love.

“I think I love you.” Lance spoke without even realising it and blushed as soon as the words left his mouth.

“I think I love you too Lance” Keith was the shade of his lion as he raised his head to look into blue eyes. 

“There is one last thing you can do for me.” Lane spoke in barely a whisper as he dipped down closer to Keith’s face.

Keith’s eyes darted down to the Cuban’s lips before meeting his eyes again. “What would that be?”

“Kiss me.”

How could Keith refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little one shot I posted it on my tumblr and decided to put it here as well!


End file.
